Ace Attorney: Revenge of the Guilty
by Mynt Mint
Summary: It seems all those who Wright has defended are being murdered. Wright must uncover who is doing this, and what for.


**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I'm here with a fan fiction. I've long been engrossed by the delicacy of the cases in Ace Attorney, and wonder how hard it would be to create a case. Well, there is only one way to find out. I wrote this so it would fit in the timeline before Apollo Justice and Investigations started. _Also, to truly enjoy this fiction, you need to suspend your disbelief regarding prior convictions. They still happened, it's just that the perpetrators may or may not be in jail._

**Chapter One**

**Date and Time Unknown  
>Location Unknown<strong>

A mysterious figure sat in a darkened room, talking to a crowd of eleven silhouettes. Just behind him, a note board was just visible, currently blank. His voice was ice cold unlike his usual jolly facade, and he was playfully tugging a strand of his lightning-shaped hair.

"Greetings, everyone. We are all here today, united by something – _hate._ I have called you all here for a reason, and that is revenge. Revenge on the one who soiled our names and tainted us as low-class criminals. Together, we can slowly torment him and do so without anyone being the wiser. I don't think I need to ask this, but who is in?"

The speaker was met with enthusiastic response, but a small question arose.

"Youse knows I'd love me some revenge, but how's we exactly going about dis?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. There are a number of us here, and we don't exactly just want to kill our target, do we? No, that wouldn't cause him much pain. Let's go deeper. Let's go deeper than cuts can wedge, than bullets can penetrate. Let's make every waking moment for him hell before we strike.

"Still, how's we do dat?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The figure laughed icily. "We get his friends – his clients. Those who believe they finished one step ahead of us, and believe that we will be left to rot. We start from here."

The figure turned to face the note board, and pinned up a diagram that he had been lolling in his hand for some time. There were circles of people, their details and appearance listed to a tee. In the centre of the diagram, circled in a thick red marker, was the mug shot of one Phoenix Wright.

"...Will youse move, I can't see what you put on da board!"

The silhouette shuddered and moved to steps to the left.

**October 31****st****, 10:40pm  
>KB Security<strong>

Wendy Oldbag was patrolling the corridors of KB Security, talking on her cell phone. The corridors of her workplace had been dressed up for Halloween, with jack-o-lanterns at every corner and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling.

"Why did you make me buy this thing, Onchi, I don't see why I need it. You whippersnappers with your technology – when I was young I would talk for hours using a cup and sting – no need for this cellular nonsense, it's all too confusion. Sure, we'd get the stings struck and the reception wasn't as good but at least I retained my childish sense of adventure and creativity for as long as possible. Not now, I tell you. People with their technology thinking they're superior just for owning the latest phone - just this morning I was driving to work and some nincompoop on his phone cut me off! Lucky my phone-free hands were ready to grasp the wheel or we'd've both been dead. But I didn't let him get away without knowing-"

Wendy stopped rambling as she heard the distinctive sound of someone knocking over a lantern. Wendy froze. It sounded like it came from just around the corner. She was usually running head first to the source of the noise, but the current decor wasn't her cup of old fashion tea. To be honest, it scared the living daylights out of her - especially since she was taking the night shift.

"Wh-who's there?" She stuttered. She tried to say the words with force, but the second she opened her mouth she heard more sudden movements, scaring the wits out of her. She placed her hands on the wall and slowly begin to stare at the intruder.

"GRRR... !"  
>"AAAAHHHHH!"<p>

**November 1****st****, 7:00AM  
>KB Security<strong>

Detective Dick Gumshoe walked over to the body of Wendy Oldbag. She was cold, just as every other person Gumshoe looked at. There were no signs of bullet wounds, stab wounds, or any sign of the victim being physically harmed. Gumshoe scratched his untidy beard and noticed a fallen jack-o-lantern a couple of metres away from the body. He called over one of his subordinates and handed down orders.

"Okay pal, I'm not sure if this was a murder or not, but something's fishy. I need you to prepare the body for analysis, and retrieve that lantern, as well, pal. There's not much else we can do now, forensics need to pull this place apart."

**November 2****nd****, 9:00AM  
>Phoenix &amp; Co. Law Offices<strong>

Phoenix's phone rang loudly as he entered his office, Maya tailing behind him talking excitedly to Pearl.

"Guess what, Pearls? Today's the day I finally let you water Charlie! Charlie was sis' favourite plant, so you have to make sure you special care."

"Oh, that sounds so exciting, Mystic Maya. I'll fetch the watering can!"

Phoenix picked up and phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Nick, how are you!" The phone buzzed. Phoenix stared blankly at his phone while he tried to register the voice addressing him.

"Larry, is that you? The last time I heard from you was that murder case, what's up."

"Heh, yeah. Well this reunion is kinda along the same lines."

"You're suspected for murder... again!" Phoenix said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you'd think the amount of times it's happened they'd just let me go, but the Courts don't roll like that.

"I'd hope so, that means that the Court is doing its job," Phoenix silently muttered. "So, I guess you're at the Detention Center."

"Yep."

"And I need to come down and represent you as my client."

"Righty-o, Nick!"

"Okay, we'll be there soon." With a sigh Phoenix hung up his phone, and told Maya and Pearl about the news.

"C'mon guys, we have to go to the Detention Center."

"Sshh, Nick, Pearls is concentrating!" Maya snapped, turning her attention back to Pearls. Pearls was delicately balancing the watering can on the edge of Charlie's pot, ensuring the plant got enough nutrients by slowly tipping water into the soil below. Phoenix, rather bemused, waited until Pearl emptied the can and returned the watering can to its proper place.

"C'mon guys, I'll explain in the car."


End file.
